


The Fifth Day

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: First Person, Gen, Lima Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator, pity the kidnapper, ransom of red chief, surprise narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggman has kidnapped Cream, and Sonic is taking a little longer than normal to rescue her. How will the little girl take it, and how will Eggman take her? For LiteraryFanFiction's 4F challenge for "Explosive" on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ransom of Red Chief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24862) by O. Henry. 



On the first day, she was clearly frightened, but surprisingly polite.

“I don’t know what I did that made you so upset, but I promise I’ll make it right!” She pulled her pet closer to her chest. “I’m just a little girl. I don’t mean anybody any harm.”

He assured her it had nothing to do with what she was doing, and even reached over to pat her on the back. She stiffened at the touch, but seemed to understand. 

On the second day, she was doggedly persistent, but still polite.

“If I help you polish that missile, will you let me go?”

“No.”

“I’ll make you tea if you’ll let me go?”

“No.” 

“I’ll ask my mommy go to on a date with you?”

He shook his head, sighing. “No, I’m afraid that isn’t what this is about.” He pointed into the next room. “You’re going in there, and you’re going to watch cartoons while I work on building my empire. I don’t want to hear another peep out of you. Do you understand?”

“…If I do, will you let me go?”

On the third day, she no longer seemed frightened. Instead, she focused on ingratiating herself to her captor. 

She made him cookies and lemonade under the careful supervision of the guards. She cleaned the kitchen top to bottom using only natural cleaners, a difficult task. He had wisely refused her all chemicals he knew could be combined into any form of explosive, caustic, or poison, even though it was unlikely that a first grader would possess the requisite knowledge of chemistry.

The whole time, he watched her, mouth half-open, tongue clearly on the roof his mouth, waiting to answer her question. But it never came; she never asked. She cleaned her cell in silence. She even tried to make dinner, although she burned it. Never once did she ask to be let go.

On the fourth day, she began asking other questions.

“Dr. Eggman, why do you want to beat Mr. Sonic so badly?”

He sighed. “He’s beaten me so many times; I have to win at least once. A proper win, not that come from behind nonsense he pulled after I unleashed Dark Gaia.”

She looked up at him, Chao clutched to her chest. “But if you won, he’d never be able to fight again. He always lets you go so you can keep fighting, doesn’t he?”

He locked her in her cell.

On the fifth day, she continued to ask questions. Cheese flew up toward his face, as if for emphasis, and he foolishly swatted the Chao out of the way.

The frame rate of my internal camera was not sufficiently high to be able to correctly decipher the nature of her attack. Based on my footage and the wounds, I believe she struck him in the groin and bludgeoned him with the chair she had been sitting on.

You will make sure he receives medical attention, won’t you, Sonic?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry.


End file.
